Pancakes, Anyone?
by Plot Bunnie Industries
Summary: Arthur smells something divine. Someone is cooking him breakfast. "Despite the fact he knew there would be no work done while he stayed in his Cardiff apartment, the prospect of a schedule comforted Arthur."


**Another Inception fic. I'm obsessed, darlings, so very obsessed. Then again, fandom was built for people like me. :D Thank you fandom! Anywho, back to business. This was beta-d twice. Once by the lovely and talented theviewfromhere and then again by the equally talented gPhoenix513 (whom I've told before, has all the wonderful ideas.) **

**I don'town the characters of Torchwood and Inception, because, well...my mind would most likely melt with all the possibilities. (oh! and don't yell at me for posting this in the Inception section instead of the Crossover section...no one ever goes over THERE!...pwease be nice? I do love you all.)**

**_Pancakes, Anyone?_**

Arthur's nose tweaked in his sleep, smelling something in the air he was unable to determine. When he opened his eyes, squinting at the light coming through the open window, his hands automatically reached for the die on the nightstand. His fingers first hit cold metal. As he looked at it, the stopwatch ticked lightly in his hand. Arthur gripped the die next, careful to set the stopwatch on the bed.

He shielded his eyes from the light with his hand and rolled the die. It landed as he knew it would and Arthur sat up in the blue sheets. He felt the dull ache in his lower back and limped out of bed to try and lessen the pain.

"Too much naked hide and seek," he muttered bitterly, although the memory made him grin.

He padded toward the source of the delightful smell, only to be stopped by beautiful Welsh vowels.

"Arthur," he heard behind him. He turned slightly toward his lover and grinned.

"Ianto, you know you shouldn't sneak." Arthur said boldly as the man to whom he was speaking strode closer. Almost touching Arthur's bare chest with his suit, he whispered slowly, "Get dressed, breakfast is almost ready." They kissed quickly and Ianto pushed passed Arthur to the kitchen. The slighter man caught Ianto's wrist as he passed and handed him the stopwatch from their bedroom. Ianto smiled and turned again. Arthur watched him go, staring, obviously at his well-shaped arse.

Dressing silently, Arthur thought about the day he had planned. A quick call to Cobb to say he was working on the Mark's information at home today, leave a voicemail on Eames' cell about dinner tonight, and email Ariadne a 'Happy Birthday' message. Despite the fact he _knew_ there would be no work done while he stayed in his Cardiff apartment, the prospect of a schedule comforted Arthur.

He walked into the kitchen, securing his cuff-links on the light gray shirt he wore. It would clash horribly with the pink of Ianto's tie, but he didn't really care. Most of the day wouldn't be spent with clothes on, anyway. The thought made him laugh.

"Aww, Artie has a joke." said the man in front of the stove. His suspenders hung off his shoulders and the blue shirt he wore wasn't tucked in to his trousers.

"I was wondering why we get dressed in the morning. Living with you, Jack, walking about nude would probably be more practical." The comment aroused a cheeky grin from Jack and Ianto nodded, blushing.

"He is right, you know." Ianto handed Arthur a cup of coffee, one sugar; exactly how he loves it.

"You are staying home today, right, Artie?" Arthur sighed at the nickname, but let it pass.

"Yes, Jack. We have work to do here. Hopefully more than just _paperwork_. Even though, I suspect, we won't be getting anything done. I do have dinner with Eames tonight, but that will be much later." Arthur pulled out his cell phone and dialed Cobb's number. It rang twice.

"Arthur." Cobb answered.

"I'm going to be working at home today." he told his boss simply.

"Alright, but I need those profiles by tomorrow. Tell everyone I said hello. Talk to you tomorrow." Cobb hung up quickly and Arthur knew he understood the situation. In Cardiff, he stayed in his apartment with his lovers. The whole day is spent, if Jack has any say, in bed.

He dialed the numbers for Eames' cell. No one ever picked up when Arthur called. He suspected Eames was still asleep whenever he called, in one way or another.

"It's Arthur, Eames. I'm calling to confirm dinner tonight at that Italian place right next to the Centre that you adore. I'll meet you there at eight." he paused slightly and watched Jack turn toward him and wave.

"Jack says hello. See you tonight," Arthur hung up.

"Pancakes?" Jack asked the men in the room. Both nodded and Jack dished them out onto three plates. Arthur walked towards the refrigerator to fetch the maple syrup and butter.  
He opened the door and rummaged around, finally coming out defeated.

"Where is the syrup?" Jack blushed a deep red. Ianto chuckled.

"I forgot to restock that after…last weekend." Jack mumbled. Arthur turned around to search for the blueberries he made sure were always in the back of the fridge, so Jack wouldn't get any ideas.

"The berries are gone too, love." Ianto said simply.

"Jaack!"

"We didn't have anything else!"

"There is whipped cream stocked in the bottom drawer, but we 'didn't have anything else?'" Arthur placed a hand on his hip and looked accusingly at Jack.

"Not for what we were doing." Jack winked.

"So," Arthur leaned down into the drawer and plucked out a can of the topping. "I'm going to have to use this." he whined, "I really hate it when you eat my berries, Jack."

"You weren't complaining last night, Artie." grinned Jack around a mouthful of pancakes and winked. Arthur could do nothing but roll his eyes.


End file.
